Bloody Blossoms Falling
by Princess Gothica Vampira
Summary: Ch2 She was so engrosed her her book that she missed the soft call of an owl, the animalistic hissing noise coming from the cat that was left over from halloween, and the faint foot steps behind her. A collection of one shots. Taking requests. SasuSak
1. Chapter 1

Threw The Eyes Of Sasuke

Sasuke points some things out about Sakura. And why he likes them!

One Shot SasuSaku

She has pink hair which is too bright for my liking but i can easily spot.

Her emerald green eyes that i can easily get lost in.

Her annoying personality keeps me sane when the dobe's around.

Her smile can make my day, even if i don't show it.

Her can-do aditued gives me strength when i need it.

Her insane strength that takes away my head aches (cough cough Punching Naruto on the head... cough cough)

Her medic abilities. So she can do her daily check-ups on me. (Wink)

Her stern voice that could scare off even Orochimaru. (Gotta thank you on that one Sakura)

Her not-so perfect skin. Her scar makes her all the hotter! (Complement mind you Sakura)

The smell of her hair. What? She just hapened to pass out in my arms.

Her ability to talk to and treat little kids. Hmm... i'm going to need that in the future. ; )

Her ability to talk non-stop. For I get lonley and I need someone to talk to me.

Her personality. For one minute she's an angel to kids and the devil to perverts, naruto, and Konohamoru (Sp?)

Her finger. For she has just the most beautiful wedding ring on. Mine of course.

Her decorated neck. Tch. Only the best for her. Uchiha fan with a black string.

Her constantly listening to music. For it keeps me calm.

Her big round belly. 'cause an Uchiha got some action! (Sakura: Ehem...)

Her lovely hospital gown. 'cause it shows her curves and is a sign that the Uchiha compound is soon to be filled.

Her caring and loving side. For our kids are a pain in the as(Sakura: Sasuke! Not around the kids!)

Her ability to keep the kids quiet at night. Otherwise i'd NEVER get any sleep.

Her endurance. For those...late night activities. (Smirk)

Her wide thys. For she had twins and looked HOT while she was preg. Don't get me wrong you still hot!

And so my list is done. I, Sasuke Uchiha am married to Sakura Ha- Uchiha. And get some action every night!

Sakura: God damnit Sasuke! What did i say about lieing?

Sasuke: Umm... Not to...?

Sakura: Good boy.

Sasuke: I'm not a dog.

Sakura: Your right. You're a bitch.

Sasuke: Sakura! Language.

Sakura: I see nothing wrong. I called you a _BITCH _a _female _dog. So there-fore i said you were a female dog. Although you _could _be a duck... hmm.

Sasuke: -growl-

Ryuu and Amethia: -cries- (Side note: Those are SasuSaku's twins boy and girl)

--

XP It's a one shot between Sasuke and Sakura. It was originaly supposed to be things Sasuke was glad that Sakura had but it turned out to be pointing out some facts about her. My freinds thought it was cute. XD

READ AND REVIEW OR RYUU AND AMETHIA WILL SLOBER ON YOU!

Also should i make this story a collection of one shots?


	2. SasuSaku Alone in the dark

Here you go Pure As Blood! I hope you like it! It's not angsty and they are NOT ninja's. Remember... _**YOU CAN REQUEST A ONE SHOT! I do NOT do lemons, tottal angst, or non-SasuSaku one shots!**_

Sorry if it sucks i posted a pic of mine on Gaiaonline.c o m and someone stole it! They used it in their examples... (Gaiaonline avi art examples) So of course i chewed his ass out but he switched accounts and now i can't find him... So yeah! it's KIND OF a song fic but what ever. It's not TOO SasuSaku but i had fun.

--

Author: One Of The Seven Deadly Sins

Request: As Pure As Blood

Pair: SasuSaku

Word count:

Side notes: Read the end of the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do nto own Naruto, Or the songs by Linkin Park.

--

"Never Walk Alone"

--

It was a dark, cold, and a cheerful day(Night...) in one girl's oppinion. Her name was Sakura Haruno. She was never one for bright, sunny, and crowded days. She worked over time at the hospital so she could walk home late and she even woke up at 3 just to dodge the flaming mass that we call the sun. No she's not a vapmire. -sigh- is that all you humans are interested in? Well not that i'm not a human it's ju- aww forget it!

On with the story! Her medical shoes clopped along the abandoned street, once in a while you'd hear a splatter, meaning that it recently rained. She was so engrossed in a medical book that she didn't hear the faint sound of a rat's feet, the soft call of the owls, or the animalistic hissing noise that came from a stuffed cat that must have been left from halloween. Her eyes lay apoun a paragraph of the mind.

Her patient, Ruhika, was in a car accident and received a blow to the head. She's been in coma for two weeks now and her brain waves were estatic. They were off the chart but Ruhika didn't respond to anything. Sakura couldn't bare to see Ruhika's boyfriend sit by her side, letting silent tears fall when he thought he was alone. How she wished she had someone like that! Oh yes! What would it feel like to have someone love her like that?

Psh she'd never know. She has no time! She's the world's youngest doctor and the hospital's best medic so it's only natrual that she's there most of her time. She was pulled form her book when a passing car sped right in front of her, soaking her poor book. She muttered a few angry curses and wipped the book with her sleeve. Not only was her book soaked but she as well. Her clothing looked as if it came from the wash and her hair looked almost a neon pink!

Oh how she hated her hair color... Well back to the matter at hand. She stopped on the corner of 'Curdled road' and 'Ike's Tower'. She dropped her book and her bag after pulling a rag from the wet pack. Fortunatly her rag was NOT covered in the slimey, muddy water. She ran the rag over her shirt and face deciding she'd just get the rest off at home. She grabbed the faded out bag and resumed reading her book. Though it proved difficult since the pages meshed together, blending the ink together making it so she could not read of the intellect of the words.

Sakura gave with a sigh and placed the wet book in her bag. Tonight was just not her night. The street lamps barley lit up the pathway, the further she got the lesser light there was. Her bangs frammed her face, once in a while blocking her vision like a cloth. Her breath became raspy and un-even, she was near the Uchiha district. True they died out 10 years ago (Well ONE lived) but it still creeped her out. She closed her eyes praying for the lost souls and continued along her now dreaded walk.

The wind became harsh and cold, just how she liked it. The wind played with her hair while whispering sweet songs to her. She wished to sing with the wind and be free but alas she was a human...

_'Leave out all the rest...'_

Usually in the wind Sakura would hear a song and hum with it but today was different.

_'all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well...'_

Yes she's been hurt many times, physicaly and mentaly. She continued to walk not noticing the three sets of feet silently following her. Her skirt wrinkled do to the fact that it was drying. Sakura had to get home quick otherwise she'd be VERY un-comfortable. Her feet continued to make their little clopping noises until she heard the cock of a gun. Her eye lids shut tight as she wished for them to leave. Only when a man's voice called out did she move.

_'Water graves... Through the windows...'_

Sweat was visible on her brow as she faced the men. One was a short boy around the age of 18(a year younger that her), the other to the far right was a fairly tall man with white hair. The man in the middle was average hight and his skin was a sickly pale color. His eyes were a frightening golden and looked like a snake's eye. She could make out the faintest odor of blood, which she guessed belonged to the three men. Their ora was murderous and their profiles were sadistic.

_'Between my lies and how the truth get in the way...'_

She need not breathe, her cheeks held air which she needed so she quickly swallowed it and visibly tried to take a step back. "Where do you think your goin?" Obviously the men were drunk. The odor of Sake filled her nostrils making her eyes water. The men smirked thinking they made her cry. She covered her nose in an attempt to keep the fowl odor out. She dropped her bag once the pale man tried to piont the gun at her chest. Good thing he was drunk if he wasn't then he would have got her.

She clutched her throbbing arm in pain and gritted her teeth, not letting the scream rip through her throat. Her nails left imprints on her amrs and she tried to stagger away. Again she failed to notice another pair of feet running her way. Her ankle snapped under her making a sickening _**crack **_in the process. Again she tried to keep her scream in but her body betrayed her. Her voice rang out through the empty alleys, street ways, and the forest. The drunken men stumbled towards her direction knocking over boxes and random items.

Sakura looked back to where she fell and found a loose plank to be the blame. Apparently while she was running she tried to jump over a house's porch. She mentaly cursed as pain erupted throught her leg. By now the three men caught up to her alog with the mystery feet. Her breath caught in her throat as a man stood in front of her. From what she could make out(it was dark so she couldn't see very well) He had raven hair in a chicken-ass hairstyle with bangs framing his pale face. His eyes were a deep onyx that held no emotion.

She thought he was going to kill her but he just smirked and turned to face the drunken men. She silently thanked her dark angel and tried her best to stand. Her arm still hurt and she best not stand. Being a doctor she knew what her problem was. She'd either die from blood loss or pass out from the pain. She was hopping for the latter. And thankfuly the latter did happen. For when she rose from a unfamiliar bed she screamed. The door met the wall causing a crack to form. She cringed. _'hope i don't have to pay for that...' _She gasped as the raven haired man from lastnight stepped into the room.

Time seemed to stop. Breath was no longer needed. She could now clearly see his profile. It was who she saw him last night but she knew him form somewhere. _'Hmm... Oh my god!' _Sakura scrambled up from the bed and tried to run to him. But she fell to the floor. Well she would have if not for the strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist. "Hn. Be careful." Sakura dumbly nodded a faint blush adorning her porcelin skin. Sakura started to stammer. Her hands laced together and her eyes darted to the other side of the azure colored room.

She managed to croak out a 'Kohona High' before being dropped to the floor where she later rubbed her sore back. The man looked down at her in surprise. "Your Sasuke Uchiha. I was your math partner in the 11th grade." She managed a smile while Sasuke let out a small smirk. "Hn. So you remember? I was wondering when you'd reconize me." Sakura looked up at him-- well glaring acttualy. "Chicken Ass." She wanted so bad to wipe that smirk off his face. "Pinky." Oh this was goign to be a beautiful friendship!

Then he did the un-expected. He. Kissed. Sakura. Haruno. Yeah i know a shock to me too! "I've been waiting since the 10th grade to do that pinky." Neither said a word as Sasuke left the room.

--

It was short but in my opinion the most bestest thing ever...(Tee hee)

So anyways... REQUEST ONE!

Just fill out the form and put it in a review!

Username:

Genre(No angst):

Theme:

Tittle:

(Your review below)


	3. SasuSaku His Return

Requested by: xX Lethal Injection Xx (It was a pm request)

It is kinda depressing.

I am only 12 hence the reason for spelling erors, miss usage of some words and the non intellect.

--

His return

--

His return was un-expected and un-forgivable. Yes he did return but not how everyone suspected. They figured he'd return smirking, holding his brother's head. But no this was not what they wished to see. Sakura haruno, Now ANBU captain had him slung over her shoulder with blood running down her fore-head and various places. As she passed through the rusty gates of Kohongakure she colapsed, letting the wounded Uchiha fall to her right.

The group gasped as they found a katana lodged in her back where Sasuke was. How was she able to hold him? Other ANBU picked the Uchiha up off the ground and waited for Shizune to come. Tsunade was already at her student's side, crying softly. She couldn't loose another person! No...Sakura would not join Dan and her brother... This time she'd be able to help. Sasuke was coming around slowly, his onyx eyes opening; searching for his former pink haired teammate.

The blood dripped into the stained road as Tsunade pulled the Katana from her back. A hoarse cry left Sakura's lips as she struggled to get away from the cause of pain. Two ANBU held her in place; both frowning at their captain. Sasuke thrashed trying to get to the blood covered girl and bit at the men. Hey if he couldn't use his arms or legs why not his teeth? The ANBU let him go and he limped/ran to her side. The wind blew his hair into his line of vision.

He kneeled down dispite his inuries and softly frowned. She had numerous deep cuts along her arms, legs, chest area, back, and face. Six kunai were embeded into her skin three in her arm and two in her leg. The last one was lodged into her chest. She also had a katana through her back running over the scar that Sasori placed on her three years ago. Hence making her 18. Her face was scewed up in pain, her body tense and her breathing was ragged.

Tsunade ordered everyone to leave besides the ANBU and Sasuke. The day darkened turing into night. The pale blue color fading into a pinkish purple then turning into black. The street lamps lit, giving them just enough light. It was awfely quite. You could hear Tsunade's sobs, the ANBU's breathing, Sasuke's silent curses and the laughter of the man who did it. But the laughter only rang in Sasuke's ears. He was taughnting him and Sasuke knew it.

He couldn't save _her_. _Her _of all people. Instead _she _saved _him_. Oh how he hated himself this moment. If he had been paying attention he would have noticed the katana Itachiwas going to run through him. If only she didn't step in the way thinking she could stop him. Oh no it gets worse. He trapped her in Mangekoy. He could see the terror in her eyes, the violent shakes, and the terrible shrieks that came form her mouth. He wished it was he who had been trapped in Mangekoy.

But then again he wouldn't have killed his brother. Although it nearly cost him his life. Not to mention Sakura had to _carry him _back to Kohona. He tore his eyes from the bleeding girl and stood strait before falling to the cold unforgiving groung. This time no one was there to catch him. Not the dobe, Not the pervert, or the girl who loved him for him. His onyx eyes slowly closed, waiting for the impact. But when it never came his eyes shot open wondering what happened.

It was dark. To dark for his liking. No he couldn't just go back to the dark when he found the light! Sasuke tried to move his legs but cried out when he found he had no legs. His arms were gone too! He was literaly just a waste of space. "No! I-I won't go back to the dark! No! No no no no no!" He tried to clutch at what was not there. Any form of life would do. a simple tree to hold onto would keep him sane! He screamed out in agony and anger but his voice was never heard.

He screamed until he went hoarse. The darkness consumed him, his eye sight and his thoughts.

When he awoke again he found himself strapped down to a white bed. The walls were a dreadful white and the room smelled horrid. Like medical herbs and potions. His eye sight was only slightly blurry and his skin was clamy. An animalistic growl escaped his thin lips as a nurse walked in. She walked over to the bed next to him setting down her things. His attention was turned to the white blur in the bed next to him. He blinked multiple times before making out pink.

His senses came back to him, his sight, hearing, touch, and taste. He could taste the metalic left over in his teeth from the multiple times the fowl liquid flowed out his mouth. He reconized the figure as his teammate and rescuer, Haruno Sakura. The nurse was in a simple white pair of scrubs and boots. _'Wait boots...?' _(At first i had boobs) Sasuke reached for a near by needle and tried to aim it at the 'nurse'. His movments had been slowed down by the anistisea(Sp?). The needle missed her upper thy but hit her hip.

The 'nurse' gasped and turned into a man. His long black hair and golden eyes were all Sasuke needed to figure out who the person was. "Orochimaru?" His voice was hoarse, but demanding. The snake sannin smirked and let his long tonuge slip out from under his upper lip and down onto his chin, where he licked his lips. It was then that Sasuke noticed that his arms were STILL wrapped. When they were 15 the sannin kidnapped her to heal his arms.

Which she damn right refused. The Uchiha grabbed a tea cup and smashed the top, shattering the top making it jagged. "What are you doing here? Anwser or i'll kill you." His voice was still hoarse but the picture was funny. Sasuke was holding a tea cup threatening a SANNIN with it. Ha funny. Orochimaru just smirked before taking a step towards Sakura. "With what? A _tea cup_?" By now Sasuke was standing no more than one foot away from the sannin.

OMG A NEW RECORD! The last guy got within three feet and Orochimaru ate him. Poor poor Kabuto... The sannin dropped his guard for only a moment before he felt a stabing pain in his chest. "You will die. By...a tea cup. What a wonderful way to die." Orochimaru fell to the floor clutching the tea cup before melting into a puddle of mud. You didn't think it would be THAT easy did you? I guess not. Before Sasuke could react Orochimaru appeared behind Sakura and cut a red cord.

Her heart rate increased, her blood preasure rose, and she started to thrash around. Where were the nurses when you need them? Sasuke dodged a kunai to the back but failed to notice the katana at his throat. "Who would have guessed. The mighty Uchiha was killed by his own master." His laughter rang out through the halls of the dreary hospital and into the night. Sasuke fell onto Sakura's bed muttering an 'love' before closing his eyes forever just as Sakura died he did too.

_Three days later._

The rookie nine gathered at the memorial stone each dressed in black, mourning for their lost friend. Why was fate so cruel? As if seconing the emotion it started to pour, drenching Kakashi's book. No not Icha Icha but a memory book of team 7.

_**Some years later**_

Neji and TenTen got together and concieved three children together, Neji got the seal removed and Ten ten became preg again.

Naruto realised Hinat's feelings and happily returned them. After his teammates died he tried suiced but she talked him out of it. The have one boy named 'Sasuke' and one girl named 'sakura'

Ino died from heartbreak a year after Sakura died and Shikamaru lives alone with his two month old baby girl.

Tsunade was killed by Orochimaru sometime later hence making naruto the hokage.

Shizune became Naruto's assist and Genma's wife. She raised two heathy boys.

--

I had fun writting this. Killing characters off...

REMEBER I'M ONLY 12 SO IT'S GOING TO BE CRAPPY!


	4. ElmoOo AN:

-sigh- I have gotten almost NO requests. The people who DID request were my friends.

_**I WANT YOU PEOPLE TO REQUEST SOME ONE SHOTS! My god!**_

_**Username:**_

_**Theme(Like highschool ect):**_

_**Genre:**_

_**Review:**_

I've been working on another oneshot so i'll give you a preview!

(Humor, SasuSaku, Naruto/Elmo)

--

(Side note: When i do humor my writing style changes and becomes crappy so sorry!)

--

it was a bright sunny- oh who the hell am i kidding!? There was blood spattered all across the battle feild, Naruto was out of it and _elmo _had Sakura by the throat.

Amazing that one little puppet can take down two anbu... Elmo's black eyes flashed dangerously towards Sasuke then back at Sakura.

"Hey, C'mon put her down. She uh...erm watches your show every morning?" Sasuke lied. But what he didn't know was that it was the truth... Sweat drop.

"b-but she said my blanky was- was-dirty!" Elmo cried while thrashing the poor Sakura around. "Maybe because it raped her? Did you think about that!?"

By now Naruto woke up and chimed in that little comment. "Damnit Naruto the blanket DIDN'T RAPE ME! It had a STAIN on it!" Elmo set her down.

"My poor blanky has a stain!? Please help me!" Sakura couldn't resist the cute teary eyed elmo. She enveloped him in a hug and cried with him.

Sasuke was so caught up in the moment (Cough vision blurred by tears of happiness cough) he failed to notice the shiny stick elmo raised.

"No! Elmo please don't do it!" Sakura looked up and screamed. There no more than two feet away from her was big bird. He was six feet tall and a yellow chicken. or a duck?

She couldn't tell. She scrambled behind Sasuke and Naruto and quietly sobbed muttering things about giant fluffy feathers. Big bird grabbed Elmo's hand and took the knfe away.

"I will not let this un-youthful act take place!" Big bird pulled the ziper down to reveal Lee. "W-wait. Big b-bird isn't r-real?" Sakura sobbed out.

It seemed Sasuke didn't get the message. "Yes. Big bird is just some weirdo who enjoys wearing bird costume's and giving children false hope that there really is a giant, talking, kind, big bird."

Sakura cried out again and pounded on Sasuke's back like a little girl wanting candy. "BIG BIRD _HAS _TO BE REAL! If he isn't then who do i watch every sinday at 5:00 p.m?"


End file.
